


House of Memories

by literally_annie_leonhardt



Series: Death of a Bachelor [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Panic at the Disco - Freeform, Songfic, alcohol mention, like super angst, post breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_annie_leonhardt/pseuds/literally_annie_leonhardt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the aftermath of dan and phil's breakup</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Memories

It’s only been 2 months since they broke up, and quite frankly, it’s still hard to believe. The fans, their friends, and even the miscellaneous tumblr users can’t wrap their minds around the fact that the most talked about youtube ship is broken up.

Over.

Done.

That’s not to say, however, that their relationship never happened. Everything leading up to their falling out was pure bliss and it was so sudden that everyone was dazed and confused in the aftermath.

_lightofmylife-joshsun: guys,, is it true?? are they really done?? my heart cant take this_

_instnce: pleASE tell me dan and phil are fucking with us oh my goD_

_@PhandomStats just tweeted: 100% of the phandom has just passed away in the wake of phan’s breakup_

They still have their separate channels but it’s not the same because they don’t live together or collaborate anymore. All of the instagram posts of them together are still up - thankfully, for the phandom’s sake - but there haven’t been any new ones since the breakup. The hardest part is that Dan hasn’t been nearly as smiley as he was when they were together and Phil somehow has fewer crazy stories in his vlogs. Probably because he mostly went outside because of or with Dan.

It’s plain to see that the split has affected everyone in a similar way: utter despair.

All the fans can do now is look back on all of the good times between Dan and Phil. There’s no shortage of edits and fanfics, but they don’t really have the same effect because there’s no hope in any of it actually happening anymore. Youtube accounts have nearly all but stopped posting “why I ship it” videos and neither Dan nor Phil so much as mention each other.

Except for one day when Dan started tweeting about Phil again. At first people were confused because it had been two months since they’d even looked at each other and suddenly he was bringing him up again. The first tweet caught the fans off guard.

_@danisnotonfire: #tbt to japhan_

It was reposted everywhere, it got tens of thousands of likes and retweets. Everyone went mad. This continued for a while after that.

_@danisnotonfire: remember pinof1? yeah me too_

_@danisnotonfire: what about our first ever radio show? @bbcr1 thank you_

_@danisnotonfire: damn. that book and tour we did was pretty cool wasnt it_

After that it was expected that once a day, Dan would tweet about something that happened between him and Phil. But he never directly mentioned him. When everyone bombarded the younow chats with questions regarding this he just went on about his newest video, plans to see Louise, and new music and blatantly ignored all of the comments. That killed most of the phandom, but it probably should have been expected. They reasoned that the tweets were just his way of coping with the breakup and left well enough alone.

It wasn’t until a month after the first memory tweet that Dan directly mentioned Phil in a tweet.

_@danisnotonfire: .@AmazingPhil care to meet? i have smth i want to discuss_

The fans went absolutely mental with tumblr asks and twitter replies and instagram comments. When Phil didn’t reply - he’d previously said he doesn’t like dm’s - Dan’s direct tweets continued.

_@danisnotonfire: .@AmazingPhil memories turn into daydreams_

_@danisnotonfire: .@AmazingPhil all i ask is a quick coffee/hot cocoa meeting. please_

_@danisnotonfire: .@AmazingPhil phil im desperate i cant do this anymore_

_@danisnotonfire: .@AmazingPhil babbe cmere iwan na talka b out us_

Everyone was getting extremely concerned at that point especially because that was the first time Dan had drunk tweeted since who knows when. Cue the hurricane of messages from fans. Who could blame them, this was one of their heroes and he was falling apart before their very eyes.

_@phanlion: @danisnotonfire dan please dont do something youll regret_

_@omgbecky: @danisnotonfire i cant handle this dan i dont understand just,, take a shower and a nap before you do anything else_

_@phan_help_us: @danisnotonfire i hope everything turns out alright but dont drink next time i beg you thats tearing me apart_

In the frenzy of the replies to Dan’s latest tweet, no one really noticed that Phil said something as well.

_@AmazingPhil: @danisnotonfire Starbucks. Tomorrow morning. I’m sorry._

It took about 10 minutes for the fans to realize what had just happened. No one could wait until the next morning to see what either person had to say after their meeting. Everyone was so full of expectations that they were afraid to hope for anything. The social media sites were uncharacteristically quiet in the phandom and no one dared to break the silence. Finally the morning came and a good portion of their audience had to go to school or work but constantly checked their phones for any sign of the meeting.

As the time passed from late morning to early afternoon there was a lot of tension building in the phandom and bleeding into adjacent fandoms as well. The main suspicions were that either they were having a super long in depth conversation about possibly getting back together, or that they never went to Starbucks at all.

Everyone with access to social media sites were getting tired of refreshing nonstop and to no avail. They started worrying that instead of a conversation about getting back together, they were fighting about why they got together in the first place way back in 2009.

_@phansnotreal: i fucking knew this would happen. they were too young. they were fools._

Not 15 minutes after that tweet was posted, there was a picture on Dan’s instagram. It was taken in front of the Starbucks, of Phil’s red and blue sneakers walking in the opposite direction of the camera. The caption broke everyone’s heart.

_@danisnotonfire: promise me a place in your house of memories_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this made you cry but that means i did a good job right lmao  
> i plan to do a fic for the majority of the death of a bachelor album by p!atd (and stick to it *gasp*) so look forward to that  
> hmu on tumblr at joe-tro.tumblr.com


End file.
